Risking It All
by mysty eyed88
Summary: I suck at summaries. The story is set after HBP. Basically, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to not return to school. Hermione realizes her feelings for Harry and decides that she will do whatever it takes to help Harry win the war and by doing so, puts


I suck at summaries. The story is set after HBP. Basically, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to not return to school. Hermione realizes her feelings for Harry and decides that she will do whatever it takes to help Harry win the war and by doing so, puts herself in danger. The trio joins the Order and start working for them. Hhr pairings. I don't own anything. I just like playing with the characters because they're so cool to play with. Enjoy the story. Please R&R…

**Chapter 1: The First Task**

She arrived at the club half past eleven feeling more nervous than she had ever felt in her life. She paid the taxi driver and stepped from the taxi, being careful not to tread on her floor length leather coat. Her stiletto boots clicked on the cement of the sidewalk as she walked towards the front door. She made eye contact with the bouncer, a hefty set man about six feet and five inches tall, who smiled and stepped aside, letting her in despite the loud complaints from the umpteen other girls standing in the four-block long line.

She removed her coat, handing it to the coat check before quickly making her way to the ladies' room. It was empty, being to late to be a waiting place for wandering girls who desperately wished for the dance floor to fill up and too early for the same girls to be throwing up in the toilets from too much alcohol. She surveyed herself in the dirty, finger-smudged mirror under the horrible fluorescent lighting.

She, Hermione Granger, was on her first undercover assignment for the Order of the Phoenix and was scared shitless. Of course, she had used charms to change her facial features, opting for a button nose, thicker lips, and almond-shaped eyes, her eye color, which was now a crystal blue, and her hair, which was now sleek and shiny and bright blue. She had also used a muggle product that changed her skin from it's milky white complexion to a golden bronze color. The only thing she couldn't change was herself. Tonight she would be posing as an American student on vacation from the States. Her main goal was to grab the attention of Draco Malfoy, who was rumored to be at the club almost every night, drowning his miseries in fire whiskey and looking for girls to fill his bed.

Nymphadora Tonks, another member of the Order, had staked the place out for weeks, surveying Draco Malfoy's actions and taste in women, which was why Hermione was wearing a silver shimmer-top that left little to the imagination along with a tight black leather mini skirt with fishnet stockings and knee high leather boots. Tonks had even created a time chart accurate enough to predict when the target would get up to pee.

However, this wasn't some stranger that Hermione would be trying to fool. This was Draco Malfoy, her schoolboy rival. The evil ferret that had harassed her and her friends for the better part of six years. This person would be able to identify her every move, from the way she walked to the witty remarks she made to the way she crinkled her nose for he had watched and heard her for six years. Her performance had to be flawless. One slip up or mishap and Malfoy was sure to know that it was the Mudblood Granger trying to extract information instead of the all-American Ashley who was looking for nothing more than a good time.

Hermione heard the bathroom door open and close. She busied herself with fixing her hair, making sure not to look suspicious.

"Wotcher, Ashley," a female voice said. Hermione turned to see a woman with shocking pink shoulder-length hair standing behind her.

"You okay?" the woman asked. Hermione nodded in response.

"Is he here?" Hermione asked in her lower-toned American accent.

"He just walked in," the woman replied. "You've got hungry eyes by the bar and a fire's started at the edge of the dance floor. And just so you know, there's a storm brewing."

Hermione nodded, again. It was code. Hungry eyes was to let her know that her friend, Harry Potter, was over by the bar. And the fire was her red-headed friend, Ronald Weasley, out on the dance floor. The storm that was brewing meant the other members of the Order were spread out around the club. The pink haired woman was Tonks. This was so Hermione knew that where ever she went in the club, she would be watched. She was in good hands.

She looked once more at the mirror and pulled some bangs out from behind her ears, giving her a more mysterious look. She then took a deep breath and walked out the restroom doors.


End file.
